Any other way
by its a story of love
Summary: So i'm jumping on the dark!emma bandwagon. Emma is reluctant to go dark at first but when she is betrayed by the people she loves most is there any other way? May be some cannon/storyline divergence depending on how/when the show addresses dark!emma
1. PrologueRealisation

Damn this bloody talking phone. He needed to speak to Emma and her parents for that matter too. Luckily Emma, as always picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Killian, missing me in the 5 minutes we've been apart"

"Swan every second i'm apart from you, I miss you, but that is beside the point, Ursula informed me about the trio of darknesses plan"

"See I told you you had a mark in the hero column, Can you come round to the Loft i'm sure my parents and Regina would like to hear it too."

"Aye that you did Swan and i'll be there post haste."

As soon as she was off the phone she was met with a sea of knowing smiles, God she was blushing, it's not like there was enough ,time in this town to take their relationship to the next level.

"Honestly are you and Captain guyliner inseperable now" Regina sighed"

She rolled her eyes before answering "Actually he has information about Gold's plan"

Minutes later there was a knock at the door, her mother greeted him with. "Captain", her father just glared.

"Milady"

"Okay then, mom why don't you let him in the door I want to know what that Son of a bitch is planning."

"The author is only part of the problem, whilst he may have been responsible for writing the

happy endings, or depriving characters of their happy endings, he alone can't change them"

it was then he was interrupted by a chorus of "Whys" and "How does that help"

He turned towards Emma, her eyes beginning to fill with worry and he hated to be the one to break this to her, but he knew they would get through it together.

The Author can't change the happy endings, because he is not the person who gave everybody them, Emma did.

Shocked gasps filled the room. He pulled Emma closer, "Their plan is to fill Emma's heart with darkness."

Her eyes darted upwards, confusion taughted the faces of her parents. "No, no. I never wanted to be the Saviour, I never chose to do this. Author or no author i'm not going dark"

That's when Henry piped up, tears now streaming freely down his face "It's ...it's my fault, I forced you to break the curse. Now I've bought this on you."

Emma swallowed hard, regret causing a lump in her throat "No Henry that's not what I meant. oh god I'm sorry. it's just I can't lose this. I can not lose my family"

At that genuine smiles lit up on this odd ensemble, even regina cracking a smile.

"How is this even possible, she's the product of true love, she can't go dark"

That's when Henry piped up, tears now streaming freely down his face "It's ...it's my fault, I forced you to break the curse. Now I've bought this on you."

Emma swallowed hard, regret causing a lump in her throat "No Henry that's not what I meant. oh god I'm sorry. it's just I can't lose this. I can not lose my family"

At that genuine smiles lit up on this odd ensemble, even regina cracking a smile.

"How is this even possible, she's the product of true love, she can't go dark"

Regina couldn't look at her son or Emma, she just hung her head in genuine sorrow and regret glancing towards The Charmings before chosing her next words carefully "Henry i don't know but i do know your mom is one of the most stubborn and feisty people who I've ever met and will do everything to stop the darkness overcoming her. She loves you and she'd never hurt you or anyone else she loves"

Emma shot Regina an appreciative glance, despite their differences, one thing they could always agree on was that Henry had always been the one to help save them, it didn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her superpower had been going crazy since they'd arrived. But no her parents would never lie to her,would they?

Their faces told a different story; "Mom, Dad? "


	2. Treachery

All her life she'd been searching for somewhere she could call home, people who she could call her parents, a life where she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder. And after 28 years she'd thought she'd finally found it- sure it wasn't your conventional family- with Snow White and Prince Charming as her parents and her boyfriend Captain Hook, but she should've known that she wasn't Emma Swan "the saviour" she was just Emma Swan, the orphan, the lost little girl that nobody wanted, the daughter who, her parents were for the third time scared of the power (or potential power she possessed) and lied to her about it. The worst thing of all was that she knew they were hiding something, there unwavering optimism that people change had faltered at the mention of the Queens of Darkness, leaving Neal to go on a hike but she'd chosen to believe them because that's what they'd always done, they'd helped her bring down those walls brick by brick and it was all a lie. Her house had been made of cards and it had been blown was more than she could take so she did what she'd done her whole life and ran. Ran away from the people who had lied to her, ran away from the darkness she could feel in her bones

Honestly he couldn't believe his ears. Yes there was no denying he'd done some god awful things in his time, things he wished he would never have to tell Emma, things that he would tell her nonetheless because he'd told her along time ago to try something new;trust, which eventually she did, now he had to do the same, because she'd promised him that she would see the good in him. He was a one handed pirate with a drinking problem and so although he could understand the royals pain and regret, he couldn't quite bring himself to look into their eyes, commenting that it was bad form, before going in search of his swan.

David began to protest but Snow, silently sobbing, stopped him, knowing that they had failed their daughter once again, and like before had to hope that true love and a lot of work and the help of a certain pirate would help bring their family together again.

He found at her docks and informed that August was ok, but he knew Emma would want to go by herself, He would be ready when she wanted to talk

It was late when she arrived back at The Jolly Rodger, the author, SOB had ran away, he certainly seemed to be a piece of work. Then again this was Storybrooke everyone was a piece of work. Thankfully August was alright, albeit tired and a little shocked. It felt good to have a friend back, ironically Pinochio, seemed to be one of the only people she knew that had been telling the truth.

She climbed aboard the Jolly Rodger, unable to face her parents. Killian was waiting for her. "Swan, you've been a long time, how's the wooden lad""He's fine and if I didn't know any better, i'd say you were jealous""Me jealous, never. " (Emma poofed them below deck, and he had to say he was impressed) Despite the flirtacious smiles and her undeniable beauty he knew Emma just wanted to forget everything and as much as he wanted to show Emma the delights of pilagering and plundering, this was not the right moment. "Swan I think you need some rest, we can deal with your parents and the author tomorrow. " Emma awoke the next morning and took a moment to familiarise herself with the surroundings, ever the gentleman he had left her alone and tucked her in bed. There was no denying she'd wanted him last night but it wouldn't have been special. She walked above deck and saw him gazing over the ocean, it was only by watching him she realised how much he'd given up for her. He turned around, beckoning her to join him, she did and rested her head on his shoulder, and thanked him for being a gentleman.

As much as she didn't want to break the moment she had something to say: "Killian I want to apologise for snapping at you yesterday, I'm just not used to someone putting me first and i'm scared because if my parents who have helped instilled hope in so many people only did it to try and earn redemption then maybe I really can become dark. If that happens, I don't say it will do, I just say it may I want you to take Henry at leave Storybrooke" He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger on his lips."You're always better at saying how you feel but I need to tell you that my happy ending is with you, it has been since I climbed that beanstalk, I was just, I still am afraid to admit it, so if I go dark, don't try and save me, you've already done that so many times, just leave because I can't hurt you or Henry I just can't.

He hugged her tighter, "Emma you said it yourself not Rumplestitskin or some author or your parents gets to decide who you are. Who you are is the Saviour not of this crazy town but of me, so if darkness does become part of you, I will ensure your lad is kept safe, but I can not promise we will leave. I will fight the darkness, I will become the darkness but I can not leave you my love."

There we no words to say so she reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips. In that moment they shared more than any words could: it was a kiss not of passion but of loss, betrayal, revenge, deceit, hope, love and longing.

She smiled, as a final single tear escaped down her cheek, she wanted this more than anything but the darkness was creeping ever closer.

**Thank you for reading this. Any reviews are welcome. Or if you just want to freak about the spoilers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so those spoilers are killing me and although i'm sceptical (or maybe just hoping that it isn't the final scene-I honestly think they'll do that in the studio. ) that doesn't stop the feels so I decided to take this fic in a slightly different direction. _**

**_I think only a couple of chapters left after this_**

**_i'm not giving up _**

**_but i'm giving in _**

**_to my darker side_**

**_to my every sin_**

**_so I can fight again_**

Gold was telling the truth, he'd let the love shine through the darkness that was corroding his heart. The only way for the villains to get their happy endings was for Emma to give into her dark side, to become a villain.

She couldn't believe it. She'd come so far from the dismissive, lonely orphan that arrived in Storybrooke 3 and a half years ago. She'd found her son, her parents, a boyfriend (yes she'd admitted it to herself now) that truly cared for her and had supported her through everything and now she faced losing it all. She looked at the dagger. It wasn't really a choice, her destiny was to give everyone the happy endings and she would fulfil her destiny. It didn't mean it hurt any less.

She looked around, at the people who had become her friends, something that as a kid she'd feared she'd never had:

After all these years, Lily was back. They were both stunned when they'd bumped into each other again in New York, but had soon started to apologise about the way things had ended. The past was in the past and although Emma had been looking forward to rekindling the friendship that they'd had. Alas that wasn't to be, but Lily was reunited with her mother, and although there would be a long way to go and a lot of missed years, moments to catch up on, it would be worth it in the end.

She'd had a rocky relationship with Regina to say the least but deep down she'd always known that Regina would never hurt Henry, and as she proved in Neverland she would do everything to save had helped her and they would always share a bond over Henry Regina was elated, Emma knew that Robin truly made her happy and ,apart from Henry, was the only person who didn't see her as The Evil Queen but instead saw her as someone with a big heart who didn't know how to love very well. Regina stepped forward, tears misting up her eyes.

"Ms Swan, Sorry Emma, Thank you, I know I haven't always been the kindest person to you in the past but you believed that I would find Robin. That I could find happiness, even when I didn't think it was possible. Thank you for helping me find my happy ending, but you don't need to give into your dark side"

"Your welcome Regina but I have to do this. Not just for you, for everyone, you all deserve your happy ending."

Her mom and dad stepped forward next, her father spoke first

"Emma I know we wronged you, we shouldn't have made the choices we made and we shouldn't have lied to you. I know sometimes we treated you like the saviour and not as our daughter but I've lost you twice before and I can't lose you again. "

Her mom was in floods and she had to look away. She had to be strong. "Emma i'm so sorry. I love you"

"I'm sorry to Mom, you did what you thought was right. You may have made bad decisions in the past but you made up for them. I never thought i'd have a family and I couldn't have wished for a better one"

No not Henry

"Henry, I'm so glad you came to Boston and brought me home. You are the smartest kid in the world. You have a wonderful heart and you need to be stronger than you've ever been. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I love you, kid."

"Mom, I know, i''ll miss you"

"i'll miss you too but be brave"

That left one person, and she can't contain her emotions much longer.

"Emma please, please don't do this. Swan you're a survivor and I can't, I can't lose you. " he muttered

"Killian I have to, I have to give everyone their happy endings."

"You're giving up Swan, what about you're happy ending."

"Killian, i'm sorry, truly I am. Thank you for believing in me, Thank you for coming back for me, Thank you for giving me time and I know i'm not great at saying how i'm feeling but I love you and my happy ending it's you, it's always been you."

He stood there paralysed on the spot "Emma I

he forced himself to move, it was too late

She held the dagger up towards the sky.

He sank to the ground, through tears of anger, sadness, regret, he whispered "I love you, Emma, I always have, always will" into the darkness.

**So this is a bit angsty. Sorry. Reviews always welcome.**


	4. No good in goodbye

**To all those who have favourited/followed this story, Thank you your support means so much. To those who have just started to read it. Thank you and enjoy. This chapter is slightly angsty.**

_**i'll move on baby just like you**_

_**when the desert floods and the grass turns blue**_

_**... Someday when I stop loving you.**_

His face haunted her. All their faces haunted her.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was. She guessed it was some kind of never world. She couldn't see them but she could feel them. Their grief. She wanted to reach out to them, hold them comfort them.

At the same time she could feel something tugging her away from everything, everyone she loved Darkness.

She had another choice to make. To carry on fighting or to let the darkness take over.

After forming friendships, finding family, falling in love, believing in herself only to keep losing it the freedom darkness offered became alluring.

She was Emma Swan, she'd been fighting all her life and truth be told she wasn't sure how much fight she had left in her.

He could hear snow's cries muffled by charming's shoulder. Charming himself was barely holding it together. The loss of a child haunting him once again. Regina's eyes were shimmering with tears but she tried in vain to keep the composure of a queen. Robin rubbed circles in her back. He hadn't had the pleasure of spending much time with Emma but he had been so grateful to her for helping Regina track him was Roland he envied the most, the boy too young to understand the gravity of the situation, but who had in his short life, experienced loss

He couldn't bear the thought of having to tell Henry. The boy with the biggest heart, the boy who believed in everyone's happiness had had his ripped away from him once more. He'd lost his father, now because of him he'd lost his mother.

It was Belle that approached him tears streaming down her face, gently tugging his shoulder, coaxing him up. Neither of them spoke and they shared the briefest of moments but understanding flooded through.

He allowed himself a shallow chuckle. All these people who for years had chased vengeance, encompassed darkness, conquered kingdoms had found hope, family, love because of her.

The girl, who for years had been abandoned, who didn't think she mattered, who sometimes still didn't, had touched the hearts of everyone.  
Emma had always sacrificed herself for everyone else's happiness.

Last time he lost his love to darkness he pursued vengeance, this time he vowed to be the person in Emma's life that fought for her happiness.

**Thanks for reading. What did you think. Reviews, follows and favourites make me feel like a kid on Christmas morning:)**


	5. All i want

**Some people's reaction to losing Emma.**

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_alone without you by my side._

He needed to be alone.  
She needed to be held. By him.

He didn't know where to go. He was lost without her.

He missed everything about her, her glistening green eyes, her golden hair,that he loved to run his fingers through, her smile that made her look so shy,innocent. He missed the familiar warmth of her presence.

He couldn't go back to the loft. Not without remembering nervously waiting outside the door to take her on the first date. Or the conversation they'd had just days ago, where Emma had assured him that August was just a friend. The way she'd flinched when she left learned her parents secrets. He hadn't been enough then.

He couldn't go back to the Jolly Roger either. It may have been his home once but she was his home now.

Granny's held to many memories of town gatherings, of rushed coffees, of heartfelt confessions. Also there would be too many people. He didn't want people's pity.

He wandered aimlessly around storybrooke before deciding to visit the Rabbit Hole. He lost himself in a bottle of rum, several bottles. Taking a swig for everyone he'd ever loved, everyone who was now dead.

...

Her hear ached seeing him like this. They'd promised each other they'd survive. She'd broke that promise. She wanted to apologise, wanted to take the pain away. She hoped he would get over her. She knew it wouldn't happen though. They'd touched each others hearts. She whispered I love you into the air.

He thought he heard her, but it was just his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

...

He'd lost his child again. This time it wasn't because of a dark curse, or because she needed to protect her own child. He'd pushed her to this. He knew all those years ago that taking away someone's free will was wrong, he just couldn't bear to lose his child but in doing so had lost her countless times.

He'd always respected Emma, even before he knew he was her father. She'd been determined to find the truth, to exonerate the innocent. Despite her experiences she had grown into a smart honourable woman with a kind heart.

He loved the moments where she let herself be looked after, where he could cradle her head in his hands. The times when he saw her as his little girl

Sometimes she longed for the days when Emma had just arrived in storybrooke, when her and Emma had just been friends. Trying to work out the riddle that is love. During that year, they'd become close, almost sisterly, confiding in each other.

When the curse broke their dynamic, had inevitably changed. It was new. The trip to the past had tested their relationship, but had eventually bought them closer.

She'd failed her daughter, she knew that but she'd tried and failed to make amends for that.

She loved her daughter more than anything. She didn't want to believe she was gone.

All magic comes with a price. They never realised that losing their daughter would be the price theyd have to pay.

...

Emma had always dreamed about meeting her parents. She'd had so many questions she wanted to ask. Why did they give her up? Why did they never come back?

Her relationship had been strained, not because she didn't love them but because it was overwhelming and new. Her parents had given her up to give her her best chance.  
Her parents outlook and her outlook had been so different, she was used to looking for the worst in people not the best. Her parents had changed that.

That's why it hurt so much more when she found out that they had lied to her. She'd finally began to trust people, only to be let down.

She needed space that was all. She'd forgiven them soon enough. They had been blinded by the love of a child, she understood what that felt like.

She knew that they were now blaming themselves. It wasn't their fault.

She longed to be embraced by her parents, her father clinging slightly too tightly, her mother with tears caressing down her face.

...

Henry didn't know what to do. He didn't, no couldn't believe that his mom was gone.

His mom was the saviour she couldn't just die.

His mom may not have always believed in the curse or fairytales but she'd always been a fighter.

She wouldn't stop fighting now. Not when she had a reason to stay.

If there was one thing henry knew about this family is that they never gave up on the people they loved.

...

Emma hated that she had to leave Henry again. She prayed that she would be brave. Prayed that he could survive this. She couldn't look anymore, but she'd had to give him his best chance.

...

It's true that her and Emma hadn't always seen eye to eye but that was out of fear and love for her,their son more than anything else.

In reality they'd been through similar experiences. They'd both lost love, been lied to, possessed power they didn't really understand. They'd just taken drastically different paths. She'd chosen the wrong one. Revenge, darkness.

Emma had believed in the person she wanted to become, believed she could be a hero, believed she could get her happy ending. She never expected it to be at the expense of Emma's.

Her main priority as always was Henry. He'd looked devastated. It truly broke her heart.

...  
He didn't know when David had come and picked him up but he was grateful.

He felt awful this morning, not just because of the large quantity of rum he'd drank but because he'd already tried to forget. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Snow saw he was awake and bought him over a hot chocolate, with cinnamon, he hesitated before drinking it, the smell reminding him of her.

David came over and joined them, the sheriff station too much of a harsh reminder. They sat in a comfortable silence, mourning the most important person in all their lives.

It was Snow that spoke first:"she loved you, she never wanted to leave you"  
"I know" he replied

"She didn't blame you, it wasn't your fault. She was just angry. "

"We still lied and pushed her away. Now we'll never have a chance to apologise. "

"you will". All three of them turned around to see henry walk through the door.

"Your snow white and prince charming. You know that you'll always find each other. Killian Jones you would go to the end of the world or time for her. My other mom will help us with any magic. I have the heart of the truest believer. Emma sacrificed herself for everyone else's happiness. But what about her own. "

All three of them stared in awe at the young man. None of them able to crush the lads hopes: After all hope was the most important thing anyone can have. Grief was all encompassing, a dangerous concoction of anger, sadness, regret, disbelief, lonliness. It had already began to consume them.

Henry was right, they all knew that it would likely result in them building their hopes, only to have them dashed once more but if there was one thing this family didn't do it was give up.

...

**What did you think? Things become a bit clearer in next chapter.**

**Reviews, follows, favourites make me really happy :)**


	6. It's been a long day

**So this chapter is relatively short because I didn't really know what to write. There is more Emma in the next chapter.**

_It's been a long day _

_without you my friend_

_but i'll tell you all about it _

_when I see you again_

_..._

Emma had made her choice. She was going to fight. She was going to get back to them. That's when the darkness took over.

Storybrooke was eerily quiet. No villains. No curses. No saviour.

Everybody had gone to Granny's as some kind of memorial for Emma. He had hated it. after a week Emma had been confined to a memory. People were sharing what a wonderful person she was, how brave she was, how she truly was a saviour. They failed to understand the lengths she'd gone to to save them all. He'd spent most of the time with Henry, he would protect the boy, even if it killed him, discussing all the possibilities. Henry said he was going to search the library the following day and he promised to be there too.  
Finally it was over and everyone had offered their condolences. Offered to do anything to help. They all knew it was just pleasantries. No one knew what to say. Nothing anyone could do would bring her back. despite his scoffing, he appreciated the sentiment, it made his feel slightly less alone. Like maybe one day the pain would be slightly more tolerable.

He'd moved out of Granny's and back onto the Jolly Roger. It reminded him of the pirate hell bent on revenge, he'd once been. The person he was determined not to become again.

He'd started helping David at the sheriff station. Not that there was much to do. Every time he walked in it was bitter sweet. He expected her to be in the office, pouring over CCTV footage, instead her office is empty. Her childhood box next to the previous sheriffs shoes. He knew that she had been close to him, but he had always felt like she was hiding something. He respected that she had her secrets, just as he had his, he'd hoped she'd trust him enough one day to tell him about Sheriff Graham, he guessed he wouldn't have the chance to ask now.  
It helped though it felt like he was closer to her. This had become her home, she may not have been entirely comfortable but she loved being the sheriff.

"Hook"

He snapped back to reality, he was daydreaming about her, again. He turned, not used to people calling him by his more colourful monicker.

"Yes "

Thank you for being there for her. Thank you for bringing her back to us. Thank you for loving her the way she deserved to be loved. I know it may have looked like I disapproved but I was really just jealous. I just got the chance to bond with my daughter and then "

"And then I came along and you didn't have your girl all to yourself anymore. "

David chuckled. "Something like that. "

"Listen Dave I never intended to make you jealous, I never intended to hurt Emma. I loved her."

"I know and she loved you. She was just too scared to admit it."

They were interrupted by Henry running into the station. He'd grown up a lot, or maybe he just noticed it more. He'd always been a wise lad, way beyond his years. He could see the pain behind his eyes, the sorrow he felt, the grief that he didn't want to show. He wished that he could tell the lad that it would be ok, that he was allowed to cry but who was he to say that. He was doing the exact same. He could see Emma in Henry's smile, in his stubbornness, in his drive to do the right thing. He could see Baelfire in his passion, in his longing to visit new places, do new things.

"I I think I've found something."

He could hear Emma going woah there kid slow down

They both stared at him. Emma was gone there was no getting her back. Was there

...

Emma opened her eyes. She felt different powerful.

She was wearing a tight fitted red dress that she had to admit she cut quite the figure in.

She appeared to be in some kind of castle.

It didn't feel right. She was missing something, something important. She was alone.

-

**Thanks for reading. Next up: Emma realises where she is, as do the folk of Storybrooke. Can they find each other or will it be too late. Review, Favourite, Follow if you wish :)**


	7. Wherever you will go

**Sorry about the delay. RL got in the way. This chapter was supposed to be angsty but it didn't really turn out that way. Emma discovers where she is as do the folk of Storybrooke but is it too late to save the saviour and at what cost **

**_if I could, I would_**

**_i'd go wherever you will go_**

**_way up high or down low_**

**_i'd go wherever you will go_**

It had taken a while for Emma to get used to her surroundings. She gathered from the hushed whispers that she was a dangerous and powerful temptress somewhere in the depths of the netherworld. No one had actually told her, no-one mere mention of her name instilled fear.

People hang on to her every word, doing her every bidding, offer her everything from lavish and extravagant gifts to the peasants offering her their last scraps of grain (which she refuses, though it may tarnish her apparently evil reputation)

Whilst the lost girl revels in having everything she could ever want, whilst she knows she should feel grateful, happy even. She doesn't, this power, this persona, makes her feel nothing, makes the whole in her heart wider.

She may be different, she may be the only person who chose to come here. That doesn't mean she can chose to leave. She can't trust anyone, hell she doesn't even know anyone's names, not that she can blame them, if they were to give her their name, she would have power over them.

She is trapped. Forever.

They patiently listened to Henry's theory, it was a ludicrous, unbelievable one, even for the residents of Storybrooke.

Henry believed that Emma had been able to control or at least partially control what happened to her after she sacrificed herself, similar to the way a time portal worked.

Sorry lad, how exactly does that help us, she could be anywhere at any point in time.

Henry looked a little scornful but carried on regardless.  
I said partially control. The dagger is extremely powerful and holds the potential for great darkness BUT when the dagger is passed on,the new recipient has a choice.

Everyone eyes widened, there was a chance that Emma was alive and she wasn't dark.

"The owner of the dagger can choose to succumb to the darkness or they can choose to fight."

Gasps filled the now full sheriff station. Emma would have chosen to fight, wouldn't she.

"Emma, my, our daughter's alive." Charming stammered. He was now comforting his wife.

"Yes I think so grandpa "

"Where? "He realised his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.

"The netherworld. "

"What like hell? "

Regina cut in," no not hell, that would be the underworld. The netherworld is different. People there are neither dead or alive, instead they are comatosed. Able to think, feel, the most powerful may even be able to manipulate but they are trapped they can never leave."

"NEVER LEAVE. So we know where Emma is but it doesn't matter because she's trapped. " he exclaimed.

Regina paused before answering, looking at henry and the Charmings, returning to look him, avoiding direct contact.

"In Emma's case it may be different. The residents of the netherworld have no more choice about entering the netherworld than they do about leaving. If Emma chose the netherworld rather than darkness, then she is in a powerful, dangerous position. She chose to be there, so people will fear her. People will also want to her to fully succumb to the darkness. "

xxx

Emma had long since given up on finding a way out. She had searched the entire Kingdom, the entire realm, desperately trying to find anything that could be used to open a portal, no such luck. She'd held on to hope, believing it was the most important thing anyone can have. Unrealistic hope was the worst curse imaginable.

She was the most powerful temptress in the land. Her golden hair, flowing in gentle curls to the small of her back, her emerald green eyes glistening with darkness. She truly was beautiful, she'd never fully embraced her beauty until now.

She tried to at least enjoy herself, each time knowing that one night would be as far as she'd ever go.

If nobody can chose to go to this Netherworld, how are we going to save Emma, he asked, his voice taught.

"We'll find a way, Killian we'll always find a way". He sighed sometimes the Charming's belief in hope was infuriating. He wanted to believe it though.

It's complicated and very dangerous. Regina warned.

"What do I need to do" he bellowed, anger rising

"Killian calm down mate, you need to hear what Regina has to say" that was Robin, an honourable man, one whom he respected very much and had gladly become friends with.

"Yes sorry, your majesty do carry on"

Regina huffed at the mention of her previous moniker but carried on anyway. "Emma performed a ritual in which she became the dark one, but the dagger was left in this realm, meaning, theoretically someone could recreate the ritual and possibly reach the netherworld. "

"There's a lot of maybe's, what if's and possiblies in their regina" Charming remarked

"I know" Regina replied, clearly exasperated.

He sat there quietly contemplating what to do, although his decision was already made.

"I'm doing it. Hand me the dagger"

There was a chorus of yelling and screaming. Charming and Snow walked over to him and the noise gradually lessened

"Killian, I know you we haven't always approved of your intentions with our daughter, but you were there for her and you loved her when we didn't know how. I know you miss her, We all do, but please your our friend too , we can't lose you too. "

He was about to answer when Henry made his way and hugged him, slightly shocked at the sign of affection he hesitated slightly before returning the embrace. "Thanks for making mom happy, you made her smile everytime she thought of you. I know you're going to do this no matter what anyone says but please be careful and bring my mom back. I miss her and I love you dad. "

His voice and heart broke. Dad. He'd never meant to replace baelfire but he loved the lad dearly. He could feel his resolve faltering slightly.

He addressed the brave young boy and the Charmings "Your a smart lad, and you're right. I've got to do this. I promised her I would never stop fighting for her and I don't intend to stop now. I have to go because she saved me from the dark, she believed in me, saw the person I longed to be, the person I could never be until I met her. I will do my upmost to return with her safely. If I am unsuccessful I want you all to know this, I haven't had a family in 300 years, I found it here in Storybrooke. Don't mourn me, I should've died long ago, just please remember me. "

He took the dagger from Regina, her eyes welling with tears. He'd spent his whole life trying to get his hand on this damned thing, now it could quite possibly kill him.

Good Luck

He was surprised to find himself in a throne room. He looked up and was astonished at the eyes that met his own.

There was a chorus of yelling and screaming. Charming and Snow walked over to him and the noise gradually lessened

"Killian, I know you we haven't always approved of your intentions with our daughter, but you were there for her and you loved her when we didn't know how. I know you miss her, We all do, but please your our friend too , we can't lose you too. "

He was about to answer when Henry made his way and hugged him, slightly shocked at the sign of affection he hesitated slightly before returning the embrace. "Thanks for making mom happy, you made her smile everytime she thought of you. I know you're going to do this no matter what anyone says but please be careful and bring my mom back. I miss her and I love you dad. "

His voice and heart broke. Dad. He'd never meant to replace baelfire but he loved the lad dearly. He could feel his resolve faltering slightly.

He addressed the brave young boy and the Charmings "Your a smart lad, and you're right. I've got to do this. I promised her I would never stop fighting for her and I don't intend to stop now. I have to go because she saved me from the dark, she believed in me, saw the person I longed to be, the person I could never be until I met her. I will do my upmost to return with her safely. If I am unsuccessful I want you all to know this, I haven't had a family in 300 years, I found it here in Storybrooke. Don't mourn me, I should've died long ago, just please remember me. "

He took the dagger from Regina, her eyes welling with tears. He'd spent his whole life trying to get his hand on this damned thing, now it could quite possibly kill him.

Good Luck

He was surprised to find himself in a throne room. He looked up and was astonished at the eyes that met his own.

It was a beautiful lass with golden hair and piercing green eyes. It was Emma.

Oh Shit.

…

Nobody chose to come here. Nobody dared try to enter the Underworld before it was their time. This man was clearly a fool, no doubt blinded by love. There was an air of de ja vu. She knew this man. That was not possible. She'd been in the underworld for eternity.

No matter the sirens would deal with the dashing rapscallion.

…

He knew he was in trouble when he heard the sweet song, the lilting lullaby. He tried to resist, to fight it, but it mesmerised him. It was too late.

He looked into Emma's eyes, held her gaze for a moment. He knew the risks in coming here, knew it would probably kill him. It was worth it to see Emma again, the person who had forgiven him every failing.

Finally he succumbed to the siren's song.

...

**Sorry don't even know what happened. Constructive criticism, reviews welcome**


End file.
